Back Again
by closet geek
Summary: Takes place after Loneliness kind of . Starts off when Jez comes back. Review please. Jez/Morgead


This is a follow-up to my other story, 'Loneliness' (I put it as a new fic because, truthfully, it really had nothing to do with the other one). I think I may make a series out of it.   
  
  
This begins at the point when Jez has come back and has won the leadership of the gang back from Morgead. The plot line is kind of wonky at the beginning because I don't actually own this book *sniff* *hangs head in shame* If anyone knows where I can get one, or if someone wants to give me one (which I would accept gladly!) can they tell me? I really need this book! *pout*  
  
Sorry about the title, I know it really has nothing to do with the story, but it was all I could think of!  
  
""-speech  
  
''-thoughts  
  
**-mind talking  
  
~~-flashback (since the html won't work for me!)  
  
  
  
  
"You won fair and square." Morgead said with a slight sneer. Jez was about to respond when he began to take off his shirt.  
  
  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked, fighting down a blush. 'Wow, nice body. Wait did I just think that about Morgead?'  
  
  
Morgead raised an eyebrow. "You're the new leader, blood for blood?"   
  
  
Jez fought back a wave of nausea. How could she have forgotten about this part? She couldn't drink his blood! She wouldn't drink his blood.  
  
  
"No!" she said suddenly, causing Morgead to pause and look at her. "You drink from me."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because you were the leader before, and, well" she searched for an answer. "Because I said so!" 'Good reasoning Jez.' She thought. She unbuttoned to first couple of buttons of her shirt and pushed it down from her neck. Morgead unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.   
  
  
"Fine" he eventually said. He walked slowly over to Jez's slightly trembling body and leaned his head down, gently piercing her skin.   
  
  
As her fangs delved into her skin Jez and Morgead both felt their minds being surrounded by a blue light as they merged.   
  
  
Jez looked around. It was so dark in here! The only light she could see was from herself and a few bubbles that were floating around.  
  
  
* Where am I? *  
  
  
*Apparently your in my mind* said a thought-voice from behind her. Jez didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
  
Morgead came up behind her and put his arms around her, startling her. 'Why won't my body respond?' she thought frantically. The body that she had trained so hard to obey her every command was failing her now.  
  
  
* It's so dark * she said.  
  
  
Morgead shrugged his shoulders. * Not really *  
  
  
Seeing a bubble in front of her, she reached out to grasp it. Pulling it to her she looked inside. 'I-it's a memory, of me!' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
~A seven years old Jez stared at an eight years old Morgead.   
  
  
"Come on! Hurry up and pick someone!" Morgead whined. They were standing in an alleyway, looking around the corner at all of the unsuspecting mortals that were walking along the boardwalk.   
  
  
Jez raised a small hand to quiet him. "No I won't hurry! I want the person to be good!"  
  
  
Morgead laughed a little. "Jez, you know this is MY first kill right, not yours. Why do you care who it is?"  
  
  
Jez looked impatiently at him. "Because the person has to be perfect! This is your first kill without my, or anyone else's help. Do you want a crappy first kill?"  
  
  
Morgead stick out his lower lip. "No."  
  
  
"Fine, then shut up and pay attention."  
  
  
Morgead sulkily stood behind her, looking at the people.   
  
  
After a good five minutes of just staring at people, Jez pointed to one.   
  
  
  
"That one!" she said.   
  
  
Morgead followed her finger to see a short, plump, and middle aged woman, with lots of assorted packages from different stores.   
  
  
Morgead licked his lips. "She's fine. Now hide and watch the master at work."  
  
  
Jez snorted, but none the less hid in a dark spot in the ally.  
  
  
Morgead approached the lady. As soon as he got close to her, he put on his 'oh-help-I'm-just-a-little-boy' face. He tugged on her sleeve.  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss lady-mam."  
  
  
The women looked down at him and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
  
Morgead put his hand up to wipe away fake tears that he had formed in his eyes.   
  
  
"Me and my mommy were out shopping and we went over there to sit down and then my mommy fell down." He produced more tears. "Can you help her? Please?"  
  
  
The women, touched by the little crying boy, took his hand. "Ok, show me where your mommy is." She followed him into the ally.  
  
  
Jez barely concealed a snicker. *She's pretty stupid, isn't she? *  
  
  
*Yeah, really. She'll be good though. * Morgead thought back to her.  
  
  
The women looked around. "Where's your mommy hunny? I don't see her anyw-"  
  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Morgead jumped her and knocked her down. He took out his fangs and sunk them into neck quickly. He covered her mouth to stop her from crying out.   
  
  
Jez came out of her corner smiling. She clapped her hands. "Yay! You did it."  
  
  
"Was there ever a doubt?" he asked. He moved over to the packages to inspect what was in them. He motioned to the body. "There's a little left if you wanted it."  
  
  
Jez nodded happily and sunk her fangs into the other side of the women's neck. Finishing her meal, Jez skipped over to where Morgead was still looking at the stuff.   
  
  
"Anything good there?" she asked, picking up a bag herself.  
  
  
"Well, there was loads of money and a credit card in her purse, that's good. Hello new TV! As for the packages though, nothing really."  
  
  
Jez pouted, but continued to look around.  
  
  
Morgead looked through the last bag he had. Inside was a beautiful Victorian china doll with flaming red hair and green eyes. He looked over at Jez, who was looking through the other bags. He hid it behind his back.   
  
  
"Hey Jezzy, got something for you!"  
  
  
Jez's eyes lit up. "What?"  
  
  
He pulled the doll from behind his back. "Here ya go. Happy really early birthday."  
  
  
"I don't play with dolls." She said, but quickly grabbed the doll and hugged it to her chest anyway. ~  
  
  
  
  
Jez regained control of body, shoving Morgead away from her. She quickly grabbed her coat and almost ran out the door.   
  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow." He heard her call behind her.  
  
  
Morgead kept staring at the door in which Jez had just departed from. 'What the hell was that?'  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Outside, in the hallway, Jez slumped to the ground, pulling her knees up. 'Were all the bubble-thingys memories of me?' she asked herself. 'And what was that blue light that pulled me into his mind.' She closed her eyes in thought. Suddenly something clicked in her mind, something that Huge had told her earlier.   
  
  
~"The soulmate principal is coming back."~  
  
  
Jez felt terror grip her. 'Morgead, he can't be my..soulmate, can he?'  
  
  
  
  
Be nice and review people!!!!! 


End file.
